Tangled
by kiyojgj96
Summary: 神宫寺莲&圣川真斗，友情向


Tangled

窗外传来车轮碾过水坑的声音，真斗的心脏立即紧缩了一下。希望那只是负责采购的厨师的车，而不是父亲从东京回来了。但保险起见，他还是小心翼翼地放下琴盖，轻手轻脚地走到窗边的窗帘后，用那幅深绿色天鹅绒掩住身形。父亲提到过这幅窗帘太过厚重，他有时也这么觉得，却始终没让管家换掉窗帘，就是为了这样的时刻。

窗口有棵大树，略微遮挡了真斗的视线。他稍稍探头朝下望去，黑色劳斯莱斯的车尾刚好从他眼前闪过，滑进了别墅后方的阴影中。尽管他知道不会被发现，还是下意识向后缩了缩。劳斯莱斯车后还跟着几辆豪车，无声无息地穿过前院，驶向停车场。真斗叹了一口气，收回脑袋，关上窗户。他知道那是来访的神宫寺家和皇家，自己必须要回房间了。

走出琴房，穿过迷宫般的走廊，一路上没遇到其他人。真斗不喜欢这样的家族聚会，但是聚会时家里的佣人都在忙着招待客人，自己不会走两步就被毕恭毕敬地鞠躬并叫"少爷"，他觉得很轻松。父亲今天要和客人继续开会，很晚才能休息，这个档次的会议自己还没被允许参加。

至少今天还是自由的。打开房间门时他这么想。

真斗高中的第一个暑假雨水很多。昨晚也下了倾盆大雨，前院才会积下那个不大不小的水坑。这对真斗来说是件好事，只需要打开窗户，就能听到父亲回家的警告。但是这样做也不是没有副作用，首当其冲地就是空调失去了效果。最初几天，真斗弹上一小会钢琴，汗水就会从脖颈流下，顺着脊梁淌到琴凳上。额前的刘海也变得湿漉漉的，紧贴着额头，有些影响视线。于是之后练琴时，真斗就会拿发带把刘海固定到头顶上，耳朵两侧的碎发也一并理好。

另外伤脑筋的一点是，打开窗户练琴，窗口会飘来的不仅是蝉鸣，还有零星的雨滴。圆润的水珠敲打在琴身上，闻起来有股吸饱了水的植物气息。真斗心疼钢琴，只能问祖父要来一个琴罩，罩在钢琴上。那是来自上个世纪的旧琴罩，灰扑扑的浅蓝色绸布上绣着过时的云纹，不够美观，好歹能起到保护作用。

离校前有同学邀请真斗一起参加假期旅行。真斗喜欢旅行，但父亲希望他好好利用这个假期—学校里的课程需要温习，公司的各种事务也应该有所了解，要做的事情堆积如山。

"你是圣川家的长子。"父亲如是说，"和他们不一样。"

他垂下眼睛答是，推掉了同学的邀约。

真斗扯下发带，揉了揉总算摆脱束缚的头发。柔顺的直发扫到脖颈，发尾还是潮乎乎的，提醒着他应该先去洗个澡。洗完以后还有很多事情要做。真斗又叹了一口气，无意识地扭了扭头，打量着整个房间。墙上贴着暑假开始时自己制定的日程表，按照上面的规划，今天的任务已经完成了一大半。那么，或许洗完澡之后可以等等再继续看那本微观经济学，这么一想他开心了不少。

假期前，父亲对他提出要求，不仅要在开学后的测验中取得优胜，还要学完金融学和经济学的三门课程。完成得不好是要被打的，家里有一根专用的戒尺，他没少吃过苦头。母亲不赞成父亲的管教方式，但她说服不了父亲，任何事情上都是。打的通常是左手手心，为了不影响握笔，不过如果气急了，父亲也管不了那么多了。

小时候有一回他偷偷溜出去，想体验一次坐普通列车的感受。结果买成了月票，还没上车就被抓回了家。真斗的印象中，那是自己挨打最重的一次。父亲坐在书房的椅子上，他站在父亲面前，戒尺雨点般抽打在他垂在身体两侧的双手和大腿上。父亲说了些什么，他现在也记不清了，大约就是诸如"身为圣川家的长子你怎么敢离家出走""知不知道你的责任有多重"之类。他低着头，不吱声，牙齿用力地咬在下唇上。

那次被打后，他的手背上布满了密密麻麻的青紫色血点，大腿上也多了不少红印。他不是疤痕性体质，那些伤很快就消失了，没留下痕迹，他也一直没说自己只是想体验一下罢了。冒险是要付出代价的，从这点上讲，父亲倒是成功让他记住了。

父亲的严厉也不仅针对于他。父亲曾经开除过一个刚从大学毕业的秘书，只因为上交的报告格式不正确。本来以父亲的身份，是看不到那份报告的，但恰好那天他去附属公司视察。有部下劝他，"下次她就不会犯错了"，他回答道，"那让其他公司来检验效果吧"。

就连对真衣也是。一起吃饭时，他总要求真衣把盛给她的东西都吃光，连青椒和姜片也不例外。真衣不喜欢吃青椒，哭过几次，父亲也不为所动。后来吃饭时，真斗就趁父亲不注意，把真衣碗里的青椒搛到自己碗里，尽管他也不喜欢吃辣。

这样就开始绣真衣要的手帕吧。妹妹三天前就提到想要一条新手帕，真斗答应下来，在日程表的空隙内见缝插针地裁好布料，画好图样，准备好了需要的丝线。以前真斗不擅长绘画，学习刺绣的时候才慢慢学着画些东西。很多图案都有模板，但他觉得那还不够。真衣要把手帕带到幼儿园去，他不想让妹妹失望。

真衣是在他11岁那年出生的。当时刚刚经过一个周末，那个周末的家族聚会上他和神宫寺莲大吵了一架，怀着怒气上了一天课，下课后走出校门就被管家爷直接带去了医院。他见到真衣时她已经睡醒了，一双亮晶晶的眼睛从他进门就盯着他，直到真斗在小床边俯下身，伸手掖了掖她的被角。下一刻真衣握住了他的手指，真斗怔了怔，似乎有电流从那只小手触碰的地方传向他的胸口，连带着心底也温暖起来。

这几年他看着真衣长大，从和他小臂差不多长，到现在能拉着他的衣角跟他去游乐园。真衣从小就喜欢粘着他，他也喜欢和真衣待在一起，听她讲在幼儿园捏橡皮泥比参加财阀会议有趣得多。也只有真衣愿意听他讲音乐，父亲出门工作又碰上假期时，偶尔真斗会抱她去琴房，真衣在旁边搭积木，他一遍又一遍弹奏曲子。

有一回真斗累了，推开琴凳站起身，走到真衣旁边坐下。真衣扬起脸朝他笑，爬到他怀里，抓过他和服腰带上装饰的手鞠球。她经常玩这个球，但真斗要送她她也不要，说那是哥哥的东西。

"哥哥，今天真衣学会了一个词呢。"

"是吗？真了不起，那么是什么呢？"

"梦—想。"

真斗注视着真衣，她莹润的大眼睛和他自己的颜色一模一样。

真斗走出浴室，坐到榻榻米上，把鬓发挂到耳后。装绣绷和针线的竹筐摆在枕头边，显得与屋内其他整齐的配饰不太协调。他用绣绷固定住手帕，拔下针插上的针，比了比粗细。6号可能不太合适，还是换8号吧。他换了针插上的另一根针，将丝线穿过针孔，刺下手帕上的第一道图案。

他最开始学缝纫也是为了真衣。母亲的身体一直不好，他想如果将来真衣长大，想学一些女孩子感兴趣的技能，母亲可能没办法教她。真斗就想自己来教她，没想到的是，他自己也逐渐喜欢上了缝纫。他在缝纫或者刺绣时总能平静下来，而刺绣本身也是富有创造性的工作。如何让图案中女孩子的头发呈现出编发的样子，如何让兔子和小猫的毛发显得蓬松自然，都是很有意思的课题。练书法有时也有异曲同工的效果，不过很多时候，书法反而是他抒发感情的手段。

他能够抒发感情的机会确实不多。

有人敲响了房间的门。真斗应了声请进，管家藤川走了进来，向他深鞠一躬。

"少爷，老爷让我通知您，明天的宴会一定要准时出席。"

"好的。"

"神宫寺家的三少爷也来了，老爷说您一定要尽地主之谊。"

真斗静了片刻。"…谢谢，我明白了。"

管家离开后很久，真斗低下头看了看，略有些惊讶地发现手帕的边角被自己捏出了褶皱。

他竟然忘了神宫寺莲可能会跟来这回事。原本这次红叶之宴就是为了祝贺他哥哥继任家主而举办的，他们的父亲去世后，神宫寺诚一郎便成了新任家主。那么，神宫寺莲会出席也是理所当然。

真斗很早就认识神宫寺莲了，确切地说，那时候他还不到六岁。神宫寺莲比他大一点，也就刚过六岁。父亲没怎么对真斗说过死敌家的情况，他对他们家的了解也基本来自于神宫寺口中。神宫寺莲有两个同父异母的哥哥，都比他大至少二十岁。父亲不太管他，他是由执事乔治抚养长大的。

那个时候他还是很喜欢和神宫寺一起玩的。神宫寺财阀的主要经营领域是银行业，从家风到性格都相当新潮，这就意味着他不像真斗，处处受到如此之多古板的束缚。他和真斗聊音乐，不仅了解自己擅长的萨克斯，甚至对钢琴也了解不少，而那些知识在父亲眼中无疑是认为不值得了解的。他拉着真斗一起给小女孩送玫瑰花，振振有词地声称没有女孩能拒绝花的诱惑，听得真斗面红耳赤。真斗数不清自己跟神宫寺偷偷去过多少地方，有时候他会想，如果没有神宫寺，他要到什么时候才有机会接触外界。

有一年夏天，家族在那不勒斯开宴会。南欧的夏天热得让人受不了，于是神宫寺说要领真斗去吃冰淇淋。真斗本来有点犹豫，但神宫寺略略弯下腰，平视着他的眼睛，澄澈的双眸里盈满了调侃的笑意："真斗没吃过Gelato吧？很有名的哦，走吗？"

真斗被那样的笑容引诱，跟在神宫寺身后溜出了会场。想想自己好像从来没能拒绝过神宫寺的邀约，他就那么站在那里，微笑着伸出手，身上带着远不同于圣川家的明快气息。仿佛真斗内心中沉睡着一只鸽子，那股气息唤醒了它，扑腾着翅膀想要挣脱开去，让他紧张得手心冒汗，又禁不住兴奋异常。

真斗没什么朋友。首先他的确没什么交朋友的机会，家教太严，偶尔的修学旅行对他来说已经是奢侈了。他也不是没有过要好的同学，但一旦他们得知他是圣川财阀长子，态度便多少多了一些疏离和讨好。真斗不能为此责怪他们，但他不能抑制自己对这种相处模式的厌烦。神宫寺就不一样。他故意告诉他些假的常识又自己纠正，嘲笑他什么都不懂又担心他会不会被人欺骗，总把他是财阀长子的事实挂在嘴边，可是真斗确定的一点是，即使自己失去了这重身份，他也会一如既往地对待他。

说起来，那次吃完冰淇淋之后，他不知怎么没跟住神宫寺，和他走散了。真斗缺乏遇到这种事情的经验，只能乖乖在原地等着。实际上可能没多长时间，但眼前穿行的都是异乡面孔，耳畔充斥着陌生的语言，真斗惴惴不安地站在墙边，感觉像是等了半个世纪。最后是神宫寺折回来找到了他，一边招手一边急匆匆地穿过人群向他走来，真斗不知怎么鼻子就有点发酸。

"真斗。"神宫寺总算来到他面前，一把握住他的手腕，真斗注意到他手指冰冷，"对不起，哥哥一时没注意…等了很久吗？"

真斗用力摇摇头，又吸了吸鼻子："哥哥…不要丢下我。"

神宫寺舔了舔嘴唇，抬起手，似乎想去摸他的头，中途又修正线路，最终落到了他的肩膀上。

"好好，放心吧。"

一个没留神，针尾的长线打起了死结。刺绣时是不能用太长的线的，否则就容易打结。真斗暗暗懊恼怎么会犯这样的低级错误，一边从竹筐中翻出剪刀，咔嚓一声剪断线头。把多余的线缠上收纳板，真斗抬头看了一眼墙上的钟。时间也差不多了，真斗从鼻子里呼出一口气，不情愿地将绣绷放回竹筐，走到写字台前，翻开他的微观经济学笔记。

密密麻麻的黑色笔记映入眼帘，他少见地感觉有些头疼。他不喜欢商业，但通常来讲，真斗并不排斥多学些知识。只是现在，他隐约感觉自己的注意力不在这上。明天又要见到神宫寺莲了，他也说不好自己想不想见到他。

自从11岁吵过那架之后，真斗就再也没叫过他哥哥。其实也没再见过几次了，升上初中之后大家都很忙，宴会上也不再被当作不谙世事的孩子，从而失去了溜号的自由。真斗开始在家族会议上旁听，偶尔瞥见会议室外的神宫寺拉着某家大小姐聊天，也只能默默扭头，继续倾听各大财阀首脑的陈词滥调。

父亲说得对，也许财阀长子生来就和别人不同。

真斗叹了一口气，站起身，向门外走去。

此时此刻，神宫寺莲正站在圣川家的后花园里。大概是为了明天的宴会，花园里新栽种了一批花卉，灌木和草丛也刚刚修剪过，园艺师捆住植物柔软的纸条，为它们设计出各种别有心意的造型。但是神宫寺一直不喜欢这么做。他喜欢看植物自由疯长的样子，尽管在一般人眼中那叫做杂乱无章。他记得，自己和圣川真斗就这一点争论过。

"为了玫瑰的生长，杂草必须清除。"真斗这么说。

神宫寺只是耸耸肩。"你不觉得所谓杂草也是很美的吗？"

那时候他们经常就事情争论，但是不会吵架。后来呢，莫名其妙就会吵起架来，回头想想的时候却已经忘了原本争论的问题了。

好几年没来后花园，现在这里他几乎认不出来了。原先他脚下的地方是一片樱花林，现在变成了一座人造小山，以前的樱花被移到了通往正门的道路两旁。翻过假山，能看见蜿蜒的溪水和点缀在溪边的忍冬花。不知是从哪里引来的水源，过去那里并没有水，而是生长着大片的桔梗，这个季节中总会铺开或浓或淡的紫色，清新的香气被风裹挟着涌入鼻端。运气好的话，晚上还能扑到萤火虫，放进玻璃瓶子里，从外面看像是点缀在天幕上的点点星光。

真斗不喜欢萤火虫。实际上在神宫寺的印象中，他什么虫子都不喜欢，害怕一切昆虫。差不多就是这个季节，曾经有一次家族聚会，他们溜到外面玩，有只蝴蝶落到了真斗的头发上。他几乎立即就朝神宫寺伸出了手，开口时声音还带着哭腔："哥哥帮我拿掉—"

神宫寺险些笑出声："好好，暂时别动…"

他用指尖碰了碰蝴蝶的翅膀，黄色的蝴蝶立即展翅飞走了，在空中盘旋几圈，轻盈地落到了不远处的樱花上。真斗僵硬的动作一下子放松下来，含着眼泪的眼睛欣喜地望向他："哥哥，谢谢。"

与其说神宫寺是被盛夏八月夺目的阳光晃到了眼睛，倒不如说是被真斗的眼神。那之前他正在为父亲又一次忽视了他的努力而闷闷不乐，之后他将这些心情像赶蝴蝶一样赶走了，有更重要的事情要做。

尽管神宫寺宁愿在圣川家后花园里裸奔也不会承认，但真斗第一次叫他哥哥时，他其实是脸红了。虽然那是他主动要求的，而真斗也并没有其他意思，不过只是因为比他小而已，也表示他是自己的朋友。但他还是不能不感到高兴，那是他极少数的、靠自己努力得到的认可和信任，还是来自竞争对手家。他可能无法摆脱这个姓氏的束缚，但至少，真斗给了他一个回避的理由。

能让别人认可自己，实际上挺奢侈的。

神宫寺听见身后传来的脚步声，往路边站了站。他想那是位园丁，要从他身边经过，给花浇水，修剪冗出的灌木枝条，或者再放置几盆新花。然而哒哒的脚步声逐渐放缓下来，越来越轻，直到出人意料地消失，也没人与他擦肩而过。神宫寺又等了等，没等到它重新响起或者想象中的园丁，却等到了另一个声音。

"…神宫寺。"

面前的人缓缓转过身来，真斗抓紧了自己的和服袖口，抿住嘴唇。他没想到会在这里遇到神宫寺，而这意料之外的碰面让他沮丧却不怎么惊讶地发现，自己实际上很想见到他。不是吗？否则在看见神宫寺的背影的时候，他为什么没有立即转身离开呢？为什么忐忑不安，还反复思考第一句话应该说些什么呢？

"啊，是你。"眼前的神宫寺舔了舔嘴唇，把手插进口袋，目光随意地在他身上上下扫过。"夏天还穿这衣服，不热吗？"

又是这样。真斗不可抑制地感到一阵烦躁，他尽量避免表现出来，但他觉得神宫寺没准已经看出来了。他早就知道神宫寺莲不再是小时候带他逃出会场的小男生了，但上次见到他时，他脸上的表情有这么漫不经心吗？似乎耳垂上也没戴着这对黑色耳钉。还有，来自己家里做客，即使现在不是正式宴会，领口这么低也是很不合适的。他左边的唇角旁边又是什么？伤口？

"恐怕你没有权利指点我的着装。倒是说说你自己穿的那是什么？"

"我？你还真是古板啊，圣川。"

"如果你眼中没有丝毫礼仪观念，我也无话可说。"

"好好。你自己的家，你说了算。"

神宫寺偏过脸，抬起手摆弄着路边一丛新种的兰花，不再看他也不再说话。真斗垂下眼睛，心里似乎有点空落落的。他期待的会面应当不是这样的，但要怎么办呢？他也弄不清楚。大概是因为太突然了，那如果明天有所准备再见面，会不会要好得多？

真斗对自己摇了摇头，重新迈开脚步，想绕过神宫寺回房间。反正明天无论如何也要再见一次，不如等那个时候再受折磨。他往前走了两步，道旁的神宫寺却微微扬起手，挡住了他的去路。

"你啊…去年的修学旅行还顺利吗？"

"啊？啊啊…还好。"

神宫寺凝视着他，眼睛慢慢地弯起很小的弧度。

"总算学会自己剥鸡蛋了？"

"…什…"

真斗顿时觉得脸颊发烧。还是那次在那不勒斯的事情，起因是早餐时桌上摆着没有剥壳的煮鸡蛋。说起来有些不可思议，但真斗那时候确实没见过没剥壳的鸡蛋，他吃过的所有鸡蛋都是别人帮他剥好的。所以他对神宫寺发出了"为什么这里的鸡蛋和我在家吃的不一样"的疑问，神宫寺瞪大眼睛看了他半天，确定他不是在耍自己之后，在真斗充满求知欲的目光注视下无奈地帮他剥了一个，还赢得了"哥哥好厉害"的赞扬。

天知道他有多想删除神宫寺的这段记忆。

"那么你呢？"

真斗知道，让神宫寺闭嘴是没用的，只能绝地反击。

"我什么？"

"十年了，爱的传道士还在四处碰壁吗？"

小时候神宫寺自诩爱的传道士，热衷于和视力所及范围内的所有漂亮姑娘搭讪，可惜十次中至少有五次要被拒绝。"怎么这么轻浮"出现的频率最高，其次是"不说话的时候看起来还是个正经人"和"小弟弟你还太小了"。那时候真斗跟在他身边，算得上耳熟能详。

真斗眼看着神宫寺的眼中浮现出一丝尴尬，自我感觉十分满意。

"我们还是别再吵了。"

"好的。"

他们都笑了起来。真斗一边笑，一边觉得浑身彻底放松了，似乎是很久以来的第一次。他继续往前走，这次不是为了回房间，而是走到神宫寺身边，低头望着他手边那支洁白的兰花。

"继续讲修学旅行吧。"

"啊…我们去了意大利，在那不勒斯待了三天。教堂很美，我们小时候去过，你还记得吗？我是没什么印象了，感觉像是第一次去。庞贝遗迹是真的第一次去，跟着老师转了一圈，没来得及仔细看。不过，那时候的人能造出那样的建筑，真是不容易，被火山喷发毁掉太可惜了。对了，我去那里的时候正好碰上巧克力节。我以前从不知道巧克力能有那么多种类—"真斗停了停，因为看见神宫寺的眉毛扬了起来。"怎么了？"

"你喜欢巧克力？"

"嗯。怎么了？"

"没什么…还真是不变的味觉啊，像个小孩子。"

"和你一样吃寿司都要加芥末不是小孩子了吗？"

"芥末怎么了？那是我的品味，所以说你是小孩子舌头呢。"

"神宫寺。"真斗说，"刚才是你让我们不要吵架的，现在是在干什么？"

神宫寺耸了耸肩："我没想和你吵架。"

他收回抚摸兰花的手，拽了拽自己的衣领，午后太阳投下的金色光芒笼罩着他微微皱起的眉头。真斗又感到了熟悉的烦躁。他和神宫寺明明是可以正常对话的，可每当开始呛声，就会陷入这样的死循环。是自己的问题吗？是他说了什么不该说的话？

"别再说我了。"真斗生硬地说，"你怎么样？前段时间我看到你拍的广告了…高二了，还继续拍吗？"

他转换话题的技巧并不高明，不过也已经尽力而为了。作为回应，神宫寺淡淡地笑了笑。

"我退学了。"

真斗没能控制住自己倒吸一口凉气。他印象中的神宫寺莲自由、散漫，或许有一点随心所欲，但在学业上从来都是不服输的。他隐约察觉到了神宫寺的变化在什么地方，那些着装、耳钉甚至伤口的来由，但他不知怎么回答才好。

"究竟为什么…"

原因吗？爸爸去世了，我还表现给谁看呢？

"可是…"

我没告诉过你吧？爸爸一直怀疑我不是他的儿子。我没权利指责他啊，毕竟我自己也不知道。现在看来，他大概到死都在怀疑吧。

"…对不起。"

"为什么要说对不起？不是你的错。"

神宫寺看起来没有生气，至少没有表现出来。真斗下意识地吞咽了一下。

"我的意思是，你的人生不应该由…神宫寺先生的态度决定。"他慢慢地说着，想要给自己争取思考时间。"记得我说过什么吗？你就是你，与你的姓氏无关。"

听到他这么说，神宫寺轻轻叹息一声，抬起手，拍了拍真斗的肩膀。

"你呀，小少爷。"

"什么？"真斗不明白他的意思。

神宫寺摇摇头，笑容重新浮现在脸上。"其实退学也没什么不好，这段时间我去了很多早就想去的地方。乔治教了我开车，虽然还不能考驾照，但我已经会开了。对了，"他像是忽然想起了什么，"你喜欢的那个钢琴家，霍洛维茨是吧？我刚去过东京，东京这段时间有一个他的展览，你想去看看吗？"

真斗猛地睁大眼睛。他心里的那只鸽子又醒过来了，翅膀欢快地扑棱扑棱，恨不得立即飞到东京去。他有一种感觉，神宫寺早就想告诉他这件事，只是在等待一个合适的时机。而他应该拒绝的—想想父亲的戒尺，堆积如山的书本，挂在墙上的计划表—但他拒绝不了。无论如何都拒绝不了。

"你…现在？"

"还能有其他时间吗？"

"…明天要参加红叶之宴，你知道的。"

"那有什么关系？你被分配的主要任务应该就是接待我吧？那么，就当是陪我去的，不可以吗？"

这可能是唯一一次机会了。还不知道以后会不会在日本办展览，即使办了，自己也未必能去。如果错过，他知道自己一定会后悔的。神宫寺莲从来都能轻易唤起他内心隐藏很深的冲动和叛逆，即使经过了这么多年，他们早已不再像当初那么亲密无间。

"走吗？真斗。"

真斗不知道是不是神宫寺对自己的称呼促使他最后下了决心。

"走。等一下，我回房间换身衣服。"

他转身离开时，听见身后远远飘来神宫寺的笑声："我以为你打算穿这个去东京呢，圣川。"

当高速列车驶离京都站时，真斗把手肘撑在窗沿上，向外张望着。神宫寺伸出手，揉了揉他后脑勺的头发："有什么好看的？"

"啊啊…没什么。"真斗缩回头，"只是第一次一个人跑出来…"

"怎么是一个人呢？不是还有我吗？"

"嗯，你…"

"小时候不是经常跑出来玩吗？只是这次跑得远了一点罢了，放心吧。"

真斗嗯了一声。他伸长双腿，把脚放到前排座位下方，双手交叠放到膝盖上。过了几秒可能又觉得不妥，重新将右手肘撑上了窗台，拿手掌托着下巴。神宫寺扑哧一声笑了起来。

"你笑什么？"

"没什么。"

他只是想起了真斗小时候的样子，第一次跟他去水族馆玩的时候，也是这么左顾右盼又手足无措的。现在比那时候成长了不少，但有些习惯还是保持了下来。

神宫寺莲是家里最小的儿子。他出生时父亲年事已高，母亲又在生他的时候去世了，不要说是周围的人，就连父亲自己都怀疑他是不是自己的儿子。小时候他一直想获得父亲的认可，但无论他做到什么程度，都无法真正进入家族核心。神宫寺与父亲的交流不多，从他口中听到最多的话，就是"你不能输给圣川真斗"。

这算怎么回事呢？父亲在经营上不如圣川真臣，就想让自己超过他的儿子？可自己从出生开始，就已经输了不是吗？

最初神宫寺对真斗的印象正来自于父亲，直到他终于有机会亲眼见到真斗。他不像自己那样生活在竞争的压力和血缘的流言中，还是个真正的小孩子。所以面对神宫寺显而易见的挑衅，才能坦然又天真地说出那样的话。

神宫寺家和圣川家是竞争对手！

那又怎么了？你就是你啊。

所以他们成了朋友。真斗认真地信任着他，相信他的每一句话，即使在完全陌生的国家也愿意和他一起出去，因为觉得哥哥不会欺骗自己。他有时候喜欢故意说些假话逗真斗玩，真斗说哥哥只是在跟我开玩笑，如果是真的坏人，我是能看出来的。神宫寺对此颇为怀疑，但他又不能不回应这份信任，因为对他来说实在太难能可贵。

变成现在这样的原因，神宫寺其实一清二楚。他是对真斗说过一些话，那些话他是无论如何都没法收回了。

会议结束了？圣川少爷。

…为什么这么叫我？

嗯？其他人这么叫你的时候，你不是答应得很爽快吗？

神宫寺，你是在嘲笑我吗？

…你觉得是就是吧。已经开始用继承人的思维考虑问题了吗，圣川少爷？

我让你不要这么叫我！

他12岁那年的一次财阀会议，他见到真斗被父亲带入会议室，而自己却被关在了门外。神宫寺心底是明白他和真斗的差异的，但这么多年以来和真斗的相处中，他差不多已经忘记了他们有所不同。神宫寺追上真斗，不甘心地问他为什么能进去。

"因为我是长子，和你没有关系。"

即使过了这么久，神宫寺也依旧记得会议室的门在真斗身后关上时，砰的一声闷响。

过去，他的脑海中时不时会出现一幅幻象，他走进那个会议室，和哥哥们坐在一起。三儿子不再是附属品和累赘，能在家族里拥有自己的一席之地，而不是只有拍广告时才能获得神宫寺家的身份。他幻想了很多年，几乎自己都要信以为真。而现实是那扇门在他面前关上，把他与兄长和好友隔开，变成两个世界的人。他才发现自己脑海中早就有另一幅画面存在，只是他一直极力避免预见到。

不过他也没想到他的自嘲会让真斗那么生气。他自己呢，究竟是因为真斗和他不同而介意，还是更介意真斗亲口说出这个事实呢？

后来神宫寺有很长一段时间没见过真斗。再见到他时依旧是宴会场合，真斗手里牵着一个和他长得很像的小姑娘，小姑娘奶声奶气地叫他哥哥，真斗一边微笑着回应，一边蹲下来，拿手帕擦掉了她嘴边的一点饼干屑。

确实是长大了啊，神宫寺想道。

紧赶慢赶，到达东京的时候也已经有点晚了，没能赶上展览最后的准入时间。虽然是意料之内，真斗还是长长地叹了口气。

他现在开始感到紧张了。晚饭时间快到了，父亲一定是要和神宫寺诚一郎一起用餐的，那么只能由管家爷爷满庄园找他。寻不到人的管家爷爷最终会想到去问门卫，从那里收到的答复会是"和神宫寺三少爷一起出去了"。管家爷爷可能会暂时放下心来，但也会打电话来问他—可他是专门没带上手机的。神宫寺说他会通知乔治两人安全，可真斗知道也仅限于此了。

最终父亲就知道了。

从心底里讲，真斗是不愿欺骗父亲的。但他知道父亲是绝不可能允许他跑到东京，只为了看个展览的，即使请求也是徒劳。父亲从不明白音乐于他的意义，但这也不能全怪父亲。他也是这几年才逐渐懵懂地意识到，那不仅仅是他用于逃避现实或是发泄感情的工具，而是他愿意用尽一生去追求的事物。

可他的一生注定是要在商海中浮沉了，他也早已接受了自己的宿命。

真斗从拉面碗中抬起头，看了一眼对面的神宫寺。这人刚刚将桌上瓶装辣椒酱的接近三分之一倒进了碗中，正吃得不亦乐乎。之前他们就去吃日料还是西餐争执了一番，最终还是神宫寺妥协，找了一家离得最近的拉面馆。真斗出门吃饭的机会很多，亲自点单的机会却少之又少，以至于点单的时候紧张得过于礼貌，弄得服务员都有些不好意思。神宫寺不出意料地笑话了他，真斗只能反过来讽刺他对那位女服务生殷勤的态度，勉强没落于下风。

公正地说，拉面的味道差强人意，真斗也确实饿了。他舀起奶白色的面汤来喝，努力让自己显得习惯于在街边餐馆吃饭，结果舌头被烫了一下。显然是徒劳的，真斗郁闷地想，光是产生这种想法就已经很傻了。神宫寺不会知道他羡慕着他在各种场合都能应付自如的天赋，还有能追求自己所热爱的生活的自由。父亲去世之后，他也不用再介意令人困扰的流言，可以说是崭新的开始。那么，神宫寺也不会知道被关在会议室中时，真斗有多渴望冲出那扇禁锢住自己的门。出逃看似容易，但明天看完展览，他还是要回到家，按照自己的计划表，耐着性子学习乏味的课程。真的那么容易吗？

"我们今晚住在哪里？"

真斗抽了张餐巾纸擦了擦嘴，问神宫寺。

"啊啊…"神宫寺放下面碗，朝窗外看了看，"天不早了。"

"是啊，我们可以一起找找旅馆。"

神宫寺收回望向窗外的视线："不一定要是旅馆啊，圣川。"

真斗立即皱起了眉："神宫寺，如果你说的是夜总会—"

"不不，不是。"神宫寺转过身，扯下挂在椅背上的西服，"但是如果你想体验一下—"

"不想。"

神宫寺从西服口袋里摸出钱包，声音很轻地笑了一声。

"走吧，我来卖单。下次你可以还给我。"

结账后走出面馆，真斗抬起头，望向四周，商业街五颜六色的招牌映入眼帘。真斗来过许多次东京，夜色下的商业街却还是第一次见。霓虹灯投下的光芒蛛网般纠结，穿过湿润的空气，形成圆锥形光柱。下午下过雨，闷热的水汽若有若无地凝结在皮肤上，夜风却有些凉意，驱散了本该感到的潮湿。街上的人熙熙攘攘，两个女孩与真斗擦肩而过，顺风飘来清淡的香水味。透过流动的人墙，他看见斜对面有一家小吃店，店员满面笑容地站在店外，邀请经过的行人品尝店里的新款点心。身侧是旋转寿司店，从窗户望进去，能看见几个男人面前堆得高高的盘子。再走几步是一个商场，橱窗中挂着两件和服，标价显示正在打折。

一个路过的小男孩不小心撞到了真斗的腿，男孩的妈妈赶紧抱起男孩，一叠声向真斗道歉，真斗对他们报以微笑。食物似乎有着神奇的功效，让他的心情重新平静下来，甚至有些愉悦。五感充斥着生活的气息，就算只是为此，他想他也应该好好感谢神宫寺的。

神宫寺仿佛对路况很熟的样子，领着真斗左拐右拐，时不时回头确认他还跟在身后。最后他们走进的是一家KTV，付钱后进入包厢，真斗沙发靠边的位置坐下，拿起沙锤晃了晃。于是他第一次听到了神宫寺唱歌，没想到他唱歌还挺好听的。真斗突然想起他妈妈是那一代著名的偶像，在心底说了句难怪。他原本不知道该唱些什么，干脆就坐在那里玩沙锤，被神宫寺笑话了两句才拿起了麦克风。

转折是由手机铃声引起的。神宫寺摸出手机，看了眼屏幕，扭头望了真斗一眼，做了一个让他暂停播放音乐的手势。真斗暂停了音乐，神宫寺接起电话。

"喂？…哦，让他们不要担心，不会有事的…真是的，我又不可能拐卖他们的继承人，想这么做我早就做到了…好好，再见。"

神宫寺挂了电话，望向真斗。"你家里在找你。"

真斗忽然觉得嘴巴很干。"我知道。"

"管得这么严吗？"

"…你是知道的。"

"你也心甘情愿？"

包厢变幻的灯光不规律地打在神宫寺身上，他的眼睛时而在光下闪耀，时而成为那片阴影下唯一的光源。真斗意识到自己的手在微微颤抖，他别过头，回避开对面人的目光。

"不甘心又有什么办法？"

"嗯，办法很多。…有没有人说过你唱歌挺好听的？"

真斗深深地吸了一口气。"是吗？"

"是的。我是说，你可以试试当偶像的。"

神宫寺站起身，调暗包厢的灯光和显示屏，躺到沙发上。

"我裸睡的话，你会介意吗？"

真斗愣了片刻，斩钉截铁地说："会。"

回答他的是一声短促的笑。

真斗在沙发的另一端躺下，朝天花板上的旋转灯眨了眨眼睛。在KTV包厢里睡觉这种事情，他是没有做过的，也从来没想过回去做。到了现在他依旧有种不真实的感觉—他竟然夜不归宿，把父亲的命令抛到脑后，跑到了东京，还在这样的地方住了下来。

他意识中的下一件事是真衣生气地把手帕摔到他面前，说哥哥绣的图案不好看。他想问她是哪里不好看，张开嘴，然后就惊醒了。四周依旧一片黑暗，真斗挣扎着爬起来，看了一眼神宫寺放在桌上的手机，上面显示的时间是凌晨两点。

准备高中升学考试时，真斗也曾在这个时间醒来过，那次是梦见自己落榜了。结合现在的情况，他轻而易举地判断出自己是过于紧张了，更不用说飞速跳动的心脏作为佐证。真斗长出一口气，拿起桌上的水杯喝了一口，坐回沙发上。

从他离家开始就萦绕在心头的愧疚感无可避免地涌了上来，真斗闭上眼睛，努力告诉自己这不过是个插曲。今天，他肯定会回家的，顶多是再挨顿打而已。父亲是永远不会明白的。小时候真斗练钢琴，父亲非但没有反对，反而鼓励过他。而当他发现真斗对音乐的痴迷之后，态度就大不一样了。音乐不是财阀继承者应该追求的东西，父亲如是说。

如果真是这样的话，他现在为什么感觉这么糟糕呢？

真斗抱着膝盖，在黑暗中思索许久，开始逐渐明白过来，神宫寺带给他的不仅仅是一场出逃。他让真斗意识到，自己并不是无路可走的，而从心底里，他也向往着不同的生活。东京就有偶像学校，他一直都知道，却从没往这方面想过。而现在呢，他就在东京，这几乎是他离梦想最近的一刻。神宫寺的话让他燃起了这样的念头，像一团浇不灭的火焰，在大脑中愈烧愈旺。

可是真的可以吗？

他想象自己总算作为偶像出道，在舞台上大放异彩或者默默无闻，但总归能追求自己梦想的生活。而与此同时，圣川财阀后继无人，真衣不得不早早步入商海，和其他财阀的公子在宴会上觥筹交错。她会喜欢这样吗？如果不会，她能和自己一样下定决心离开吗？如果真有这一天，她会不会怨恨哥哥迫使自己失去了选择的权利呢？

其实从始至终，阻碍他实现梦想的不是父亲，而是他自己。

神宫寺在他身侧平缓地呼吸着，听起来睡得很沉。真斗又看了一眼手机，已经过了三点钟了。他感到自己呼吸急促，眼眶也隐隐作痛。明明有些念头是不该有的，连想都不该想。但为什么时间越久，他越感到前一幅画面更加清晰—他身着制服，在舞台上演唱属于自己的歌曲，台下的粉丝随着节奏挥舞着荧光棒，大声尖叫着他的名字—"圣川真斗！"

那么，这样所要支付的代价，是否是他可以承受的呢？

真斗猛地站起身，跌跌撞撞地扑向房门。走到一半他又停下脚步，犹豫地回头望向神宫寺。他摸了摸口袋，那里装着钱包和笔，他回房间换衣服时带上的。真斗回身返回桌边，打开神宫寺手机的手电筒，想了想，扯了一张包厢中的广告纸，在上面匆匆写了几个字。随后他把笔塞回口袋，关上手电，轻轻拉开门，走出去，又尽可能轻地关上了门。

哥哥：谢谢。

这就是神宫寺早上读到的话了。广告纸上的字有些凌乱，笔锋轻重不一，可以想见拿笔的人手指在发抖。神宫寺捏住轻薄的纸张，顿了顿，还是折好，放进了口袋里。

往后的几天里他经常取出纸条来看，想自己是不是该给真斗回封信。这么犹豫了几天，他最终拿起了笔，开始写这封信。

真斗：

我想我应该就前几天的事情向你道歉。我可能把你带得太远了，希望你不会误会我的本意。我始终认为你应该成为圣川家家主，但在此之外，也应当有自己的生活。

圣川先生可能很生我的气，你也一样。我不该试图影响你的生活，我们的人生注定不会有太多交集。尽管这并非我的目的，但结果而论，我应当负主要责任。如果你父亲为难你，请告诉他这是我的错。

希望你一切都好，顺便向圣川夫人和真衣问好。

神宫寺莲

神宫寺放下笔，把信从头到尾看了一遍，闭上眼睛摇摇头，笑了一下。

"我这是做什么。"

他把信纸揉成一团，丢进了桌边的垃圾桶。


End file.
